Serenity
by GreatHamsterGeek
Summary: 16 year old Denise Diametrie finds herself lost and confused in a mysterious place. She had never expected for this place to be the place she finds her true self. What happens when she crosses the paths of the Son of Poseidon? A forbidden love arises, worlds begin to crumble into oblivion. Different from other stories. (Give it a swing, won't you! ;))
1. Chapter 1: Meetings & Mysteries

_**Greetings everyone! I'm a new author and this is my first ever fanfiction written in . You can call me Lianne. This contains Percabeth and Percy/OC, if you're not up for it then you are free to exit from this page right at this moment.**_

 _ **I personally try not to focus on one idea, so I am very open minded about your suggestions in the reviews section. Don't be shy and tell me what you think, if there's something I need to improve or change. I am always open of consideration!**_

 _ **Ofcourse, the disclaimer! I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, for it is made by the very talented Rick Riordan. I only own the OC characters!**_

 _ **Please give it a swing ;)! The beginning isn't the start of everything, the actual start happens later on.**_

 _ **Alright, I'll be leaving it right here. Sit back, read straight and enjoy!**_

 _ **~Lianne**_

 _Denise's Pov_

 _I'm Denise Valencia Diametrie. I am just your typical sixteen year old girl, atleast I used to be. Everything was already going the right path in my life for once. See, I've never had a fairy happy and normal life. Why? You see, my dad is a very busy man with his work, but no, that doesn't make him any less of a great parent._

 _This bizarre thing occurred at my house, when this odd bat creature raided our house from the windows. Long story short, my dad told me to pack my bags and we left. He drove me here, in this place. He tried to explain what in the world was going on, but that was honestly all I've remembered._

 _Everything just turned into pure darkness afterwards._

 _I'm currently in this clinic sort of place. It didn't look like a regular hospital clinic with white walls and a marble floor, no. It was more of those infirmary types of structures, wooden, walls made out of bamboo._

 _The first thought that popped into my mind is to find out where I was. There were others, laid down on the bed, with people assisting their every need. Anxiety started to hit me, I had to get out of this place. I was fond of not having a single clue of where I was._

 _I stood up from my bed and made my way out of the fairly spaced infirmary. As I got out, I had a clear view of the place. There were lots of people, there were these cabins, people sword fighting and shooting arrows._

 _What is this place?_

 _I started walking straight forward. Some started looking at me, which made the anxiety build in much more. I looked over to the people battling it out while I walked. I accidentally bumped into someone._

" _Oh, I'm so sorry." I apologized. My eyes adjusted and landed on this boy, he seemed normal from the top but had these bizarre goat legs. My eyes widened at the sight. "Woah." I mumbled, slightly backing away._

 _He looked fairly amused at my reaction. He folded his arms under his chest and arched a brow at me. "The name's Grover, Grover Underwood, and by the looks of it, you're a new camper." He said._

" _Can you maybe tell me where I am? I feel like a lost idiot right now." I replied, making him let out a slight chuckle. We both started walking. Wait! Rewind, I'm talking to boy with strange goat legs, Great. "I'm Denise Diametrie, by the way."_

" _Well Denise, this is Camp Halfblood. This is where half-bloods are sent for their safety. I am a satyr, and a senior protector. And you, are a halfblood." Grover shortly explained._

 _Halfblood? How am I possibly a halfblood? And what kind? He's not doing a very good job explaining these types of things. Very unspecific. "What am I?" I asked_

" _You're half-human and half-god." He explained. I stopped walking and looked at him in sudden shock. There is no way one of my parents is a god. I've took Latin class before, it was fascinating and all but I never thought of those myths being, well…true._

" _So, a demigod?" I asked. Grover turned around and nodded, with a smile planted on his face. He continued to walk as I tried to keep up with him. He started showing me around camp. Let me tell you, it isn't that simple to keep up with this guy._

 _He then stopped into a cabin near the lake. It was unusually bigger than the other cabins were. This must be special, then. We walked by the porch, there were a number of tridents laying around. I knew which God it belonged to._

" _Poseidon's cabin?" I asked as he nodded. I decided to look around a bit more, this place was peaceful and quiet. It was exactly what I needed in this point._

" _Yeah, it is. Poseidon has only one half-blood son, though. Which also happens to be the savior of Olympus." Grover gave a grin, walking inside. I hesitated for one split second on whether or not I should walk inside. For all I know, isn't it considered barging?  
_

_I was amazed that all of the books I read about Greek Mythology, Mount Olympus, Greek gods, Titans, they all existed. Greek mythology was always my favorite. It was always harder to read English than Greek, I never knew why, knowing my family is in a line of Americans._

 _Percy's Pov_

 _I was regularly talking to Annabeth while we waited for Grover to come back. I heard a door open. It's about time, Grover._

" _Finally, you're back. Does it always have to take you this long." I said. Annabeth, on the other hand, didn't say anything, which was kinda odd, she always has something to say. She tapped my hand with her index finger and pointed towards the door._

 _I then noticed that Grover had someone with him. The girl had long brown locks of hair, hazel-green eyes. She wasn't tanned nor fair skinned, it was just at the middle. She was fairly tall. She was beautiful but for some reason, I knew she wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite._

 _Her beauty was effortless, natural and down- right amazing. Grover looked at me and smirked, I slightly shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Percy, Annabeth. This is Denise Diametrie, she's new in camp." Grover announced._

" _Have you been claimed?" Annabeth asked ,looking at me momentarily with a mischievious smirk. Denise shook her head and sighed. "Could you tell us anything about yourself? So we can get an idea on which God/Goddess it could be."_

 _I could feel the hesitation from her hazel orbs, yet she proceeded. "How do you feel about your knowledge, generally? In school , how were you." Annabeth asked._

" _I've liked to think I was a decent student. I'm a solid A student, I 've had high rankings and have been class valedictorian." She replied._

 _I'm guessing, daughter of Athena?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_


	2. Author's note! Quickie :D

**Some of you guys have been quite confused of the on going current relationship between Percy and Annabeth. As of now, they are just remained friends. (I said as of now, you never know) Bestfriends, infact. I apologize that I didn't quite clarify it at the moment, which was bad, I guess. Anyway, thank you for your reviews and I'll update soon! :D**

 **Ready to find out which Goddess is Denise's parent?**

 **~xoxo Lianne**


	3. Chapter 2: Fights and Flames

**Author's note: Hi guys! Thanks lots for those who gave reviews, follows and favorites! Just a little news, I have a wattpad account in which Serenity is also featured in. You can also read Serenity at wattpad by the username FluffytheHamster. I thought it would be good if there were alternative websites into reading my story so yeah.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys tomorrow! :D**

Denise's Pov

Annabeth was asking me all these questions. I figured it wouldn't hurt to answer them, won't it? I mean, I'm already at this bizarre place, what else could happen? "Were there somehow, any weird happenings in your life, well..maybe, except for the recent ones?" Annabeth again asked.

I guess odd happenings are common to demigods?

"I've never been burnt by fire, throughout my life. The wind keeps me calm, it feels like I was protected. I guess I felt wrong." I softly muttered under my breath. I didn't want to come out as blunt, but this is harder to process than you could possibly think. I don't think you can blame me.

I could tell Annabeth was confused by the looks of her face. She bit her lip and fiddled with her hands, "I thought you were a child of Athena at first, yet now..I honestly don't know." Annabeth said, her eyes widening. "Oh gods, I don't know. How do I not know." She mumbled.

Maybe I was never meant to know who my mother was. Do I even want to know who she is? I was sure before, but now..not anymore. "Oh we should go ask Chiron. Usually you get claimed on your own, but maybe he knows something." Grover suggested. "That is, if you want to."

I was hesitant. I thought of myself as a very indecisive person, I didn't like to make my own decisions, at least I was truly never given the chance to. I've waited my whole life for the day I finally get to know who my mother was, as doubtful as I am, I can't bare to miss this chance. This might be my only chance.

"It surely couldn't hurt."

Grover and I were going to meet up with this man called Chiron. I can only imagine of what odd creature he might be. Grover stopped over to stand in front of a man, who had a half body of a horse. Not crazy at all right? Wrong. In Latin class, I think these types are called centaurs. I'm not quite sure though.

"Hi Chiron, this is-" Grover got cut off by Chiron. Chiron seemed fairly nice, just a tad bit strange, I guess you could say. "Denise Valencia Diametrie" Chiron proudly announced.

How in the world did he know my name? Is there some kind of scientific gadget shot in his brain to give information about a person he encounters? I don't know, but what I do know is that this is getting weirder and weirder by the passing seconds. "And you already know her name. Is there possibly any chance you have an idea which Goddess is her mother?" Grover asked. Chiron slowly examined me and smiled.

"As a matter of fact, Grover. I have been expecting Denise to arrive in Camp Half-Blood." Chiron said. So the answer is that he does have an idea who my mother is? "You live with Fire and Wind, they complete you. Water will always be your ally." Chiron said. It would be much efficient if he had just said who she is.

Chiron amusingly smiled at our supposed confused faces. "If one wishes to know, they have to figure it out with knowledge." He replied

What mostly confused me is how he knew I was going to arrive in Camp Half-blood. The second thing was how he knew who my mother was.

Does that mean that its part of my destiny to belong in this odd and bizarre place?. This wasn't how I pictured my life was going to be, that meant I would never get a degree in college, be who I pictured and wanted to be. Everything just comes tumbling down the moment I gain hope for once.

It was taken away from me, everything was taken away from me. I suddenly feel that it's all her fault. Why do I feel that it's her fault? Is it, or is it the fact that I'm possibly the most unfortunate person in this universe, in this lifetime.

I feel lied to, I feel like the past sixteen years of my life has been one huge nasty lie. The most unfortunate person to ever life is awarded to Denise Valencia Diametrie. Congratulations me.

I hope you're happy, destiny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We made our way back to Poseidon's cabin to tell Percy and Annabeth what Chiron told us. Though, I don't understand why it needs to be told, I don't understand why they need to know. But then again, what's the reason why they can't know? None of what I possibly know, so there you go.

As we entered the wooden cabin, Annabeth stood up from her seat and walked towards us with excitement. She had a broad smile on her face, with her arms folded under her chest. "Did he give you a clue?" She asked. I looked at Grover, he gave me a look on which assumes I should tell Annabeth. I sighed and looked at Annabeth, "Chiron said, 'You live with fire and wind. Water is your ally'" I repeated his words.

Annabeth placed her hands on her hips and walked back and forth by the room. Her eyes glinted as she threw her arms up the air, "Of course, it's so lucid! Your mother's Niveria, it all makes sense. Wind, Fire and Water, the elements. Niveria is one of the wiser goddesses out there, hence my mother, ofcourse." Annabeth explained.

Niveria, I've honestly never heard of her. If she is what she sounds like, then that's great, yet that does not mean my disappointment has disappeared. It takes more than appreciation and admiration to take that weight all away.

I decided to smile, partly real. "Thank you, for your help. I really appreciate you, welcoming me, even though I'm doubtful I belong in this place." I mumbled.

Annabeth smiled and looked at Percy, then looked back at me. "There's no problem! I can tell you'd be awesome as a friend. You're really pretty, y' know." Annabeth said.

I smiled, "Thanks. I'll walk around, just to clear my mind, a little." I said. Annabeth smiled and nodded, so did Grover. Percy, on the other hand, just blankly stared at Annabeth and I.

I suppose he has a thing for Annabeth. It's very clear, through the way he looks at her, it's clear that he feels something more than friendship. I nodded, as I made my way out of the cabin, and into the wide spaced territory. The place didn't look as bad, as I first thought a couple of minutes ago. It wasn't perfect, but then again, Perfect's not everything.

I looked out to the distance, to see a very disturbing happening, enter my sights. A group of teenagers, picking on a boy, and no one minds to help him. I decided to walk closer towards the scenario, hearing foul words as they mildly tortured the boy physically. I can't just stand here and watch, can I?

"Stop!" I yelled. Their attentions all came at me, their eyes glared of confusion, mixed with amusement. A brown-haired girl, wearing a plain black shirt and pants walked towards me, she wore a metal breastplate, with a helmet bordering her waist and her arm. She looked intimidating, with that smug look planted on her face.

"Do you know who you're speaking to, newbie? I'm Clarisse La Rue, and I own this joint." She muttered, a raspy tone blazing through her voice. I decided to stay back, people started to surround the place of scenario. I pressed my lips together and sighed, "I just don't think you should be picking on someone who didn't do anything to harm you." I shortly said.

She walked closer. "And why is that, you think I care what your opinion is?" She scoffed. I slightly shrugged and looked at everyone surrounding us. "It doesn't really matter if you do, what you're doing is wrong." I talked back. God, why did I talk back.

She took it offensively and pulled her silver sword out of her leather scabbard hanging from the waistline of her pants. "You little-" She started to say, as she attacked me by swinging her sword at me. I ducked down, barely missing the swipes of her sword. I started to avoid her swings. I closed my eyes for a split second as I stood up. I looked around to see no sign of her what so ever.

In life before I knew it, she knocked me down, with her dagger in hand. I kicked her off and rolled away, standing up. I noticed I had a couple of cuts by my mid-arm and by the side of my left cheek. I placed my hand on it and looked at my blood-covered finger. My blood sparkled of gold, for some quite off reason. Though, I decided to leave it be.

I don't know who you are, and I'm certainly not sure what you are. I don't know if I consider you as a parent or a mother, but please, Niveria. Help me.

I noticed my necklace getting warmer and warmer as the seconds passed, I held it. In a split second, the necklace turned into a gold/silver sword, it glowed of blue color but was surrounded with fiery flames of fire. I could hear people's gasps around me.

Clarisse stood back at the sight but then glared at me. She growled and attacked me, I blocked her sword with mine, and dodged her hits. She twisted my sword with hers, my sword flew out of my hand and into the ground.

 _I am dead, finished._

She scoffed and smirked at me, then looked at everyone. _I already started this, I'm going to end it._ I twisted my body side-wards as I kicked her sword out of her hand. I quickly grabbed my sword and hers, and pointed one sidewards towards the nape of her neck, and one pointed straight to her throat.

"Don't underestimate someone, if you have no idea who they are." I said. I looked at her straight at her eyes one more time before standing back and dropping her sword on the ground, mine turned back to a necklace. I just noticed there were many people surrounding the previous happening, even Grover, Annabeth and Percy.

I pressed my lips together and walked away from the crowd. I started walking, like there was no less than tomorrow. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder, in result, I turned around. To my expectations, it was Grover, Annabeth and Percy.

"That was amazing! How'd you know how to do that?" Grover asked. I shrugged and looked down at the ground, "I asked help." I answered. Maybe this place isn't so bad as I thought.

I looked at Annabeth and Percy, they seemed to have this best friend relationship, eager to having something much more. "Both of you actually look compatible with eachother." I said. They immediately denied by shaking their heads.

"No, no, no. We're just best friends." Annabeth said, looking at Percy. Percy sighed and looked at me, and smiled. Annabeth nudged Percy's arm with her elbow, then looked back at me. Their own body language, I suppose.

"I'm going to train tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to come. " Percy said. I felt uncomfortable as he said. I had never been comfortable into being with boys, considering my dad is very protective. Things can change, right? Maybe, it's time to open doors.

I sighed and smiled, "Sure, why not." I said. "Thanks for your help, I hope we can be friends." I continued to say. Annabeth's smiled faded and so did Percy's _. Is there anything I said, that could've offended them?_

I hope not.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay guys! So that's it for the second chapter! I'm really sorry I didn't update any sooner, we have a lot of activities right now and stuff so yeah. The third chapter will be posted on the 5th of August, for those who wonder. It will contain more interesting happenings than these past ones, I am quite certain you will enjoy the next chapter more.

I sure hope so.

Oh guys, I decided to make up Niveria as well. I wanted this story to be as original as possible, but not changing any major parts. I hope you guys stick around until everything starts for realsies! I remind you, this is only a small part of a big story.

-xoxo Lianne


	4. Chapter 3: Acquiscence and Archery

**Note: Hey guys! I really do apologize for the delay for this chapter, I know I said it would be up on August 5, but I unfortunately got ill for the past weeks and had tons on my schedule. My school is starting again next week and I haven't got my uniform yet. (Yes, we have a uniform.) I just want you guys to know that every chapter I post, I make sure that I am good with it and that you guys are.**

 **Please also understand that this fan fiction is far different from other usual Percy Jackson take ons. I try to make it as original as possible and as interesting as possible. Please give it a chance and keep reading!**

 **Thank you for all your follows and favorites and I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Love you!**

Denise's Pov

I looked over at Percy and Annabeth as I wondered what I said to mute them. I certainly don't remember saying anything foul, right? I hope so. "I'm sorry, did I say anything.." I said. Annabeth snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at me, shaking her head. "No, I just remembered something." She replied.

I felt a rush of gladness and relief rush to me. I took a deep breath and smiled, "Okay, I thought there was something I said. If you don't mind, I'm going to approach Chiron about where I'm going to stay." I said. Annabeth nodded and smiled, "No problem." She said.

"Great, thanks!" I said as I nodded before walking away. I think there was something more they wanted me to know, I am not certain what it is, but I hope it has nothing to affect anything in a negative manner. Now, where could I possibly find Chiron..

Third Person's Pov

"She's pretty, Perce." Grover said, with a slight teasing hint glinting through his voice. Grover went ahead and patted Percy's back, while Percy continued to ignore Grover's teasing statements. "No offence, but you're making it so noticeable that you like her." Grover laughed.

Percy shook his head at Grover and stood beside Annabeth. There was not a doubt that Percy possibly felt more for Annabeth, but there was something about Denise that struck his admiration. Fairly said, it wasn't only because of her physical appearance.

"I won't deny she is." Percy mumbled.

"You like her, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth teased, nudging him with her elbow towards his arm. Percy rolled his eyes and scoffed at Annabeth. "But I could tell she's not just one of those girls you can't get by a snap of a finger, Percy. Which is one of the reasons why I like her already!" Annabeth continued to tease him.

"Okay, let's say you do like Denise, yet she shut you down like that!" Grover said, snapping his fingers. "Welcome to the friend zone, buddy." Grover said, putting an arm around Percy. Percy moved and glared at Grover.

"Shut up, Grover. I get it, friend zoned, I must be the luckiest guy ever." Percy sarcastically scoffed. He refused to admit his liking to the hazel-eyed beauty, yet he didn't want to admit his liking for Annabeth either.

Denise had just finished speaking to Chiron about her schedules, her cabin and the activities. She approached Percy, Annabeth and Grover, who were all sat back by the lake. "Hey guys, I got my schedule and all. If it isn't much trouble, can anyone of you show me where my cabin is?" She asked.

She still quite felt shy and weary about asking for help to people she had just met about two hours ago. Although, she felt unusually comfortable to talking to them rather than other campers around Camp Half blood.

Grover smirked and pushed Percy closer towards her, "He wouldn't mind, would you Percy?" Grover sheepishly asked. Percy glared at Grover before facing her as he scratched the nape of his neck, "Let's go?" Percy asked.

Denise didn't feel as comfortable around Percy as she did with Annabeth and Grover, she didn't know what made it awkward but it was definite. She stayed silent and nodded as both walked away towards the cabins.

Denise's Pov

I walked towards the cabins with Percy, and I can't deny that it's currently merely awkward. We didn't make a single peep, not a letter nor even a single sound. "How do you feel about being here?" He said. The first thought that entered my mind was that he finally said something.

"I admit it's quite hard to take the facts in, in one go. It feels like my life just flashed before my eyes." I said, stopping as I looked at him. He pressed his lips together and nodded, "I know how you feel. I've been through it." He said. "It'll get better, I promise." He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back, he's actually quite nice, I guess?. I understand that it's wrong to judge people by your first impression but I honestly thought of him as a stereotypical guy you see everyday. Maybe I was wrong, maybe Percy's different. Who am I to judge.

We stopped in front of this wide built structure. It was mostly made of marble, pillars by the sides and a statue of a rebuilding fire. It had a Greek writing carved by the entrance that said 'Serenity will come upon you.'. "This is it. Niveria's cabin." Percy said, maintaining an eye on the structure.

"Thanks for your help. I'll look forward to tomorrow?" I said, a faint smile planted on my face. He chuckled and nodded, his sea-green eyes glinted as they planted on mine. "It's nice to meet you." He said, with a slight nod. He went ahead and walked away afterwards.

I took a deep breath before opening the polished bronze doors, a bright light welcomed my presence. It wasn't a light that would blind your eyes, it was a light that would give you comfort. It was decorated with a very light shade of blue, the walls were, at least. There was a section for a small archery change by one side.

The other side contained a maximum of only four beds, not bunked but on the floor. There were stacks of bookshelves filled with books beside the beds and a small fireplace. It wasn't too large but it wasn't small at all, it was an okay space. There were marble floors and a couple of paintings hung on the wall.

It was a stunning place, I felt a rush of comfort and protection when I entered and still do I now. This is definitely going to be a change of scenery for myself, a change in everything in fact. I have to accept that from this day forward that I am never going to be the same, or normal even, hence the fact I was never normal in the first place.

This is a start of a new story, and it is certainly fair to say that I'd like to see how it goes and how it end.

I woke up with a reassuring weight lifted off my shoulders. I took a shower before getting some clothes from my backpack I brought. I put on a Camp Half-blood shirt I received yesterday and a pair of denim jeans with White chucks.

Breakfast had just finished a couple of minutes ago and I had a scheduled meeting for Ancient Greek with Annabeth at exactly 9:00. Chiron handed me the necessary things I needed, like the shirt and the schedules and things like that.

I walked towards Athena's cabin, and to my luck Annabeth had only just gotten out of the cabin. I briskly walked towards her and tapped on her shoulder, "Oh hi, Annabeth. I think I have a scheduled session for Ancient Greek today?" I said. She looked at me and smiled, "Perfect, I have a session with Percy too." She said.

"You can teach us both?" I asked. Annabeth and I started walking towards Poseidon's cabin while we talked. "Of course, why not?" Annabeth responded. We arrived in front of the cabin as Annabeth knocked on the door, "Open the door, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth exclaimed, continuously slamming her fist on the door.

Percy answered, wearing his usual orange Camp Half-blood shirt and a pair of denim pants and shoes. He looked at Annabeth with a slightly sheepish smile, as he leaned on the wall. "Good morning, Wise Girl." He said.

Annabeth, in response, rolled her eyes but smiled. "Ready for Ancient Greek?" She asked. Percy noticed me standing beside Annabeth, his smile faded and an agitated look was planted on his face. "If it's too much trouble, I'll just ask Chiron to reschedule-" I said, preparing to walk away. Is my company that bad, it agitates people?

Hell, I hope not.

"No, no. It's fine." Percy said, taking a soft grasp of my wrist. He and I looked at each other before pulling our hands away. I shook my head and looked at Annabeth, then back at Percy. "You sure, I mean-" I said, but he cut me off. "Positive." He answered.

"Okay! Let's do this." Annabeth said, clapping her hands together, once.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
We had just finished the session, that honestly seemed like forever. It wasn't bad at all, it was actually quite interesting, it's just the tension that builds up. Whenever tensions arise, I feel the need to run away from the situation, which is indeed one of my many flaws.

We headed towards the archery range for self- training. Annabeth, Percy and I were going to train on mostly archery skills, and things as of that. I came to see Grover and a girl had started with their training already. "Hey, Thalia." Annabeth said, a grin planted on her face as she high- fived with the girl.

The girl had short raven black hair that barely went until her shoulders. She wore more of gothic styled type clothes, but had a seemingly tiara placed on her head. She had electric blue eyes, that were somewhat intriguing. "Ooh, who's your friend?" She asked, pointing at me as she walked closer.

She examined me from head to toe, "Denise Diametrie, daughter of Niveria." Annabeth said, placing her hand on my shoulder. Thalia placed a rather less intriguing look on her face as she smiled, "I would have guessed Aphrodite." Thalia responded. "Nice to meet you." She held a hand out as I shook it.

We pulled our hands away from each other. "Alright, we should start on archery, shall we?" Thalia said. Everyone nodded in response, We all stood in front of the target boards, a couple yards away. I grabbed a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. "Grover, you go first." Percy said.

Grover looked at Percy and nodded, before firing an arrow at the target. Good to say, he almost hit a bull's eye, probably a couple centimeters away by the left. Annabeth went afterwards, she easily hit the bull's eye in quick about as a snap of a finger. Thalia, as well easily hit the bulls eye.

Percy, not so much, his arrow was fairly far away from the bull's eye. Maybe, archery isn't his forte, eh, what can we do. I heard Percy grumble under his breath as Grover started laughing, Percy then, socked Grover on the arm with his bow. "Ow!" Grover shrieked.

"You can get closer if you'd like." Thalia said. They were clearly going easy on me, because I'm new, I can't blame them. I probably look like I've never been associated with self-defense or fighting in my life. "I think I'll be fine." I said, a smile planted on my face.

I looked back at the target board, and quickly shot the arrow. Not at all in my surprise, the arrow hit the bull's eye. I looked back at them, seemingly shocked looks planted on their faces, "I've taken archery lessons since I was little, I'm pretty familiar with archery." I shortly explained. Grover nodded and shrugged, "Fair enough."

We continued on archery for a maximum of two hours. I'm exhausted as heck, my fingers feel like breaking from all the fast shooting we've been doing. Fairly lucky for all of us, archery's almost done in about, well. Now.

We all placed our bows and our quivers back where they belonged. "Alright, I'm off to Sword-fighting with Clarisse." Percy said. We all nodded, we started to disperse the place when I accidentally slipped on a medium sized smooth rock. I unintentionally bumped into Percy, causing him to fall and I with him.

I opened my eyes to see myself on top of him. I felt paralyzed, I couldn't seem to react as quick as I normally do. Gods, spare me from this situation. Goodness gracious.

~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~  
 _ **Well, that's about it for this chapter. I apologize once again for the time it took for this chapter to release but as I said from the start, I have been very busy lately and I've worked on this chapter for a couple of days now. Right now, my school starts in three days, yes, three days and I am grieving for that day to come.**_

 _ **Never the less, I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed that chapter and are still kept interested in the story. Please leave your reviews, for they are most valued! I love you all!**_

 _ **~Lianne c;**_


	5. Chapter 4: Falls and Feelings

_**Note: Hey Guys! Well, guess what? I'm back and I'm here with a brand new chapter ;'). So I know I've been gone for quite a while, but it's because I've been so busy with school and such. Considering I'm a freshman and high school is pretty new for me.**_

 _ **That and my hamster died a couple months ago, pretty sad but I'm happy she's in a better place now. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **I feel you want to know what happens after that awkward moment, huh? ;') Well then, I guess I better stop stalling. Enjoy ;D**_

 _Denise's Pov_

I looked down to see Percy's sea green eyes look up at me. I was on top of a guy. A guy, for goodness sake! This is probably one of the most embarrassing moments of my life, which is quite hard to believe. I probably looked like I had just seen a naked person. Percy coughed, signaling the extremely awkward situation we were in. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a huge clutz." I said, a nervous smile planted across my face. I got off him and stood up, as he did as well.

"Are you hurt?" I asked. I noticed he spaced out for a split second before snapping out of his thoughts. Damn it, why do I have to be so awkward. He slightly smiled and shook his head, 'Uhm, no..no..It's fine!" He blurted. I looked over to Grover, Annabeth and Thalia who all had smirks planted over their faces. Great, an awesome way to help the awkward situation out. I shook my head and rolled my eyes before smiling at them.

I fake coughed, breaking the ice. "I guess, I'd better be going now. I'm exhausted." I said, a slight chuckle escaping my mouth. Annabeth walked towards me with a smile, "Look, it's okay. It happens to everyone." She whispered before patting my shoulder. I smiled back at her and nodded. Annabeth's been a pretty nice friend ever since I came here. It feels nice to have someone like her by my side, especially because I'm new around.

"I'll see you guys later?" I asked. They all nodded before waving goodbye as I dispersed from the site.

I could still feel my heart beating from my chest. Gods, I hope thinks don't get too awkward between Percy and I. He's been nice. Definitely not what I would expect from someone that attractive. Wait, what? I just said that Percy was attractive _. I mean..he is? Right? That doesn't mean I like him! Right? Psh, of course not. Haha._

 _Percy's Pov_

I had to take a minute to take in what in the world just happened. Denise basically just fell on me. Just. Fell. On. Me. I swear, ever since that moment Grover's been killing me with those stupid smirks. Psh, if anyone's falling for someone it would be the other way around. Damn it, what am I talking about? There was more to her than beauty, which she most definitely had. _Gods, I hope Aphrodite isn't messing with me again._

Annabeth sighed and shook her head at me. "Well, you've got it bad Seaweed Brain. " She chuckled. Grover laughed and walked towards me, patting my back. "Really bad. Like very bad, ultra bad, mega ba-" I rolled my eyes before interrupting his never ending series of 'bad' additions.

"I think I get it, Grover." I grumbled under my breath. Grover laughed and raised both his hands up in surrender, "Sheesh, okay man. You couldn't be any more obvious, though."

It annoyed me on how much I knew that what he said was ultimately real. I was as red as a tomato. Maybe even redder than a tomato, a chili pepper? Whatever, you get the point. "Just give it time, Perce. She'll come around." Grover said, in a more serious tone. "You should probably try being her friend first, before anything else." Thalia slightly chuckled.

One thing hit me. I had to train with Clarisse. Well, there you go, Percy Jackson late once again. Clarisse is going to rip me to shreds. _Spare me._

 _ **CAMPFIRE SITE -8:00 PM-**_

 _Denise's Pov_

Words can't explain how exhausted I was. Goodness gracious, was it always this tiring? Kudos to these people who do this everyday. Gosh, I've only been here for two days and look at me. My body's numb, I can barely think straight and I feel like I'm going to pass out on the ground in any second. And to add, I can't stop thinking about the _'falling into Percy'_ fiasco.

I have to admit though, having a campfire just to sit and relax for a bit is quite nice. I sat next to Thalia while Annabeth, Grover and Percy sat across us. Campers were singing while others roasted marshmallows. Hey, this place isn't _that_ bad. I miss my dad, and I'm still a little bit weary but I'm getting used to it.

 _Hey, being told you're some type of half-god is hard to take in, thank you very much._

"Denise..hey, you okay?" Thalia asked, an amused look planted on her face. I'd just realized that I had spaced out. Well, that's not embarrassing at all. "Huh?" I asked. Thalia laughed and shook her head, "Nothing, you just sorta spaced out. What's on your mind?" She asked

I smiled and looked down. "Nothing. I just miss my dad, that's all." I replied, my smile slowly fading. Thalia nodded and shrugged, "Well, it's normal." She mumbled. She looked quite uncomfortable when she heard the word 'dad', Father problems perhaps?

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. She looked down at the drink held in her hand before looking back up at me again. "I've never really had a great relationship with my father. Especially when your father's the _Almighty Zeus_." She grumbled.

Her dad was Zeus. That's not something you hear everyday , is it? Definitely not. "Enough about me. How about you? How's Camp Half-blood so far?" She asked. I pressed my lips together and smiled, "Pretty good. Definitely not what I expected at first." I replied. Thalia nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"Is there anyone in your mind? Like particularly?" Thalia asked, arching a brow at me. Her questioning made it seem as if she had a person as a guess. I can't completely see how, though. "Uh..nope no one." I hesitantly replied. Thalia looked unsatisfied of my answer. "You sure?" She asked. Well, this isn't irritating at all.

 _Look woman, if you want to say something just say it._

"Hm, who's your guess?" I asked, partly amused yet quite irritated of her slight shadiness. She placed a finger on her chin to signify her 'thinking'. Way to be subtle. A grin appeared on her face as her eyes beamed, "How about Percy?" She asked.

I raised a brow at her and laughed. Percy was attractive, he's pretty nice as well but I don't think I'm really that shallow to immediately like someone I barely know yet. It's not impossible though. Who knows?. "I thought he and Annabeth had a thing." I mumbled, taking a bite of the roasted marshmallow on the stick I was holding.

Thalia's eyes widened and stopped for a second before bursting into pure laughter. "Oh Gods. Percy? With Annabeth?" She laughed. Gods, is it that impossible?. These people are clearly too nonchalant to notice it. She finally stopped laughing and shook her head, "No, no. Nothing's going on, trust me." She replied.

"Say, if he asked you out. Would you reject him?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know him that well yet. Friends first? I suppose." I replied. "Who knows though? Maybe I'd like him in the future. I just can't really give a sure answer." Thalia looked like she was about to burst into pure ecstasy with the unusual smile planted on her face. She fake coughed and straightened her face.

"Oh, well. That's good, I guess." She said.

By the time we were done talking, the songs had finished and frankly we all had to go back to our cabins. It was quite unfitting though, everyone had someone with them in their cabin and I'm just..well, on my own. I'm not saying it's bad though, completely fine. It's just kinda seems I'm in this big house by myself.

It would be nice to have someone with you, y'know. Eh, but what can we do? We can't have everything.

I hope everything would turn out fine. I don't need another wrong turn in my life.

 _ **Wooh! Another chapter done and done! I just want to apologize again for the major delay of the chapter. Only 3 months of school left until Summer Break, and I could finally update regularly ;).**_

 _ **I'm currently on Spring Break right now, which is pretty much the reason I can update. Anyway, I have tons of ideas for this fanfiction. I hope you guys are enjoying the story c; Hopefully Denise Diametrie has moved on in to your hearts.**_

 _ **So I've already planned the ships out. Well, ofcourse I can't really blab about it, but I'm sure you'd liiike it! I've also planned some Chapter outlines out. 9 chapters in facto tactdo! Whet.**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you guys looooved the Chapter! Please write your reviews down. Don't be shy, I'm a human being too! (Or am I? ;)) Also Fav and Follow if you will!**_

 _ **Love you guys~**_

 _ **Liannec;**_


	6. Chapter 5: Games and Great Encounters

_**Note: Hey Guys! I'm back here with another chapter. This chapter's a little bit more on the fun side rather than serious feelings. Many fluff, oh the fluff! Anyway, not much to say.. I've just finished the previous chapter and I am feeling great.**_

 _ **I really hope you guys appreciate the chapters I write. I try to put this story into the middle of a fun and serious line. I mean, it's just starting. There's more to this story. It hasn't even begun yet c:**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Alright, I'll stop stalling. Just lay back, read straight, and enjoy!**_

 _ **~2 weeks later~**_

Denise's Pov

It was supper time. For some reason, I didn't really quite enjoy supper time that much. Pretty odd since, well, it's a time to eat and let's be real. Food is amazing. I guess its mainly because everyone has someone to talk to, while I'm here on my own. I really shouldn't be complaining, Thalia's alone too. I set the tray down and started eating.

I had a bowl of grapes, apples and strawberries, fresh bread and cheese. It was a fairly odd combination, yet it was quite enjoyable if I do say so myself. I can't stop thinking about what Thalia asked me last night, about Percy and such. I mean, it wasn't impossible for me to like Percy. _Definitely not._ I shouldn't even be thinking about this. He would never settle to the likes of me.

Chiron walked towards me, a warm smile planted on his face. "Good morning, Denise." He greeted. I smiled back and set my fork down.

"Good morning, Chiron." I greeted back. Chiron crossed his arms across his chest. "How's Camp Half-blood for you, so far?" He asked. My smile lightened down as I looked around. All the smiling people, the socialization. I'm used to have limited friends, I shouldn't let it get to me.

"Good." I beamed. Chiron smiled and nodded. "Great, actually. A little bit exhausted once in a while, but I'm fine."

I noticed some of the campers constantly looking at me. I heard gossips around me. Especially the Aphrodite girls, they look at me as if I were fresh bait. Their prey. As if they were sharks, circling around me just waiting to go for the attack.

"Glad, you're doing well, Ms. Diametrie. Now, I suggest you ready yourself for today. It's going to be a big game." He said. I raised a brow at him and slightly tilted my head to the side. What did he mean? "I beg your pardon?" I replied, a slight chuckle escaping my lips.

"Capture the Flag. Good luck." He chuckled as he walked away.

I felt like mentally punching myself. Capture the Flag? Well, I guess it wouldn't be that bad. I mean, I know how to play and it's not like there would be hitting and stuff. Right? Just a good ol' game of Capture the Flag. Right?

Hopefully, I don't lose an arm today.

~CAPTURE THE FLAG~

I stood by Thalia, Grover, Annabeth and Percy as the games were about to begin. There were two flags, A red one and a blue one. Everyone looked so competitive, like their lives depended on this game. Especially Clarisse, although, it isn't really that surprising when it comes to her. She's downright competitive to the bone,

Chiron and Dionysus started stating the rules of the game. Everyone looked as if they already memorized the rules like some type of speech of some sort. While as I, am completely clueless with these types of things. Which is quite odd, not to perform an act of self-patriotism. But I consider myself quite generally aware have wide knowledge about most things.

I suppose this kind of Capture the Flag is more realistic than I would assume it would be. Typically, the Capture the Flag I would catch myself playing is the one with less..well, swords and clubs. So I guess, I'd have to put my skills into test. I don't consider myself completely clueless about swords and fighting.

My father had always wanted me to learn self-defense. I'd learn Karate and Archery, maybe a little bit of gymnastics. Just the flips and such. I never really knew why, until now at least. I suppose he always wanted me to be ready for the huge pile of trouble that would come rolling down my life.

Everyone started picking teams. Until there was only I and this other new kid left. Thalia and Grover were on the red team whilst Annabeth and Percy were on the Blue team. Chiron looked at me and smiled. I could feel Clarisse's deathly glare creeping in.

"We'll take Denise." Thalia, Grover, Annabeth and Percy said simultaneously. Dionysus let out a laugh and took a sip of his can of soda. "Make a choice." He rather demanded than said nicely. That's going to be a fun encounter, isn't it. Wrong.

"We'll take Denise." Thalia repeated, smirking deviously at Annabeth. I could hear Annabeth's grumble from here. They sure are competitive, and to think the games haven't even started yet. This was going to be a long day.

I held my helmet in one hand and a sword in the other. By now, both the teams were all gathered in both their bases, ready for the games to start. Everyone was training their sword fighting before we started. I was pretty confident on my progress with, well.. Combat.

Especially after that fight with Clarisse La Rue. Although, I am glad she isn't my teammate, I have the raging feeling that I'm number one on her hit list.

The countdown started and the horn went off. Everyone started charging at each other, as I see a pool of blue helmet wearing campers charging towards us. I was quite surprised when one suddenly came up at me. He swung his sword at me as I block it with mine. As seconds passed, the swings got stronger.

I managed to twist his sword out of his hand and kicked him, back first unto a tree trunk. I sprinted towards the Blue team's base as everyone else fought it off. I stopped to be cut off by a stream of water, only to see Percy sprint toward it as well.

He stopped and looked at me. He looked hesitant but cautiously came closer. "Oh, don't tell me you plan on going easy on me, Jackson." I smirked. He looked surprised of my sudden confidence but soon shot a grin at me.

"Not planning to, Diametrie." He replied. He easily jumped over the stream.

We were face to face, despite the height difference. I swung my sword at him, only to have him easily blocking it off with his. The way he fought was as if he did this in his daily routine, which to think of it. He probably does.

We continued to fight. I managed to cut him once on his arm and by his right elbow. He twisted my sword off my hand as it jumped a meter far. He smirked at me as he got closer, skillfully spinning the sword his hand.

"I told you I wasn't going easy." He replied.

 _I didn't need a sword to fight him. I might just as well prove that._

I clenched my fists together and got into a pre-fighting position. He gave me questioning looks before I performed a sideward twist-flip kick and kicked his sword off his hand. "Guess you have to fight me without a weapon." I sarcastically pouted.

He smiled and shrugged. I suddenly felt water surround my ankles. My eyes widened when I saw myself up in the air. I saw him place his hand down. And in a sudden moment, I went down, tasting the sea water that soaked me. I felt flat on my back, completely soaked in salty sea water.

I coughed some of the water out before I wiped the water off my eyes. I stood up to see him with a rather amused look plastered on his face.

I arched a brow at him and shot him a dead stare. "Playing dirty, are we Jackson?" I scowled.

"Guess so."

And with that he reached out for the sword on the ground and signaled me to fight back. I grabbed the other sword and swung at him, in no surprise at all he easily blocked it. He suddenly came closer and held my wrists down.

His sea green eyes stared down at my hazel green ones. I was paralyzed, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what exactly to feel either. He smiled down at me and let go of my wrists. I didn't know what in the world came over me that caused me to drop the sword, right then and there.

He stepped back, a prideful look on his face. "What can I say, it works every time." He laughed.

I glared at him before kicking the sword upward off his hand. Soon followed with a back flip to smoothly grab the sword in the air. _What? I told you I took gymnastics._

I swung a kick at him, cornering him toward a tree before placing the sword sideward against his throat. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You win, go." He said, defeated.

I smirked before I sprinted toward their base. I was surprised to see it was completely empty. It was just me and the flag just right there, for someone to capture. I knew something was off, it wouldn't be this easy. If I didn't know any better, I think someone's about to sneak up on me.

I heard two loud thumps behind me. _Gotcha._

I turned around to see Clarisse and Annabeth, both skillfully spinning their swords with a free hand. Their eyes were obviously aching for a victory. Like two lions just about to kill their prey. Although, unfortunately, I'm not going to be the prey. Not today.

"You're nice, Denise. But, there are no friends in Capture the Flag." Annabeth muttered, her stormy grey eyes shot me a deathly glare. I held a firm grip on the handle of my sword.

They both got into position, Annabeth in front of me and Clarisse behind. I was completely out of it, it was two against one. Not to mention they were both very skilled fighters. Annabeth threw the first swing as I ducked down only for Clarisse to block Annabeth's sword.

I got out of the way and went for Clarisse. We started fighting, the sounds of steel meeting filled my ears. She grabbed my shirt and threw me against the trees, my back harshly coming in contact with the hard wood. It caused me to hiss in pain.

I surprisingly got up only to have them corner me against the tree. "It's over." Clarisse smirked.

I felt my body heat up. Heat that felt I was on the sun, but it never put me into pain. I felt challenged and I felt the sudden desire to prove my worth. They suddenly stood back in shock. I looked down to see flames on the palms of my hands. I dropped my sword.

Clarisse scoffed and wrapped her fingers around my neck, pressing me against the tree. I placed my hands on her wrists, I looked to see her skin burning red. "Ah crap!" She hissed, letting go of me as she cradled her arm.

I was utterly confused. Annabeth and I caught glances before she kicked my sword out of my sights. She charged at me with harsh swings which I avoided by performing back-handsprings. I looked down at my necklace to see it glow a bright orange-red.

 _Pull it off. Trust me._ A voice said.

I pulled my necklace off, as it turned into the exact same sword I used to fight Clarisse weeks ago. It glowed shades of red and orange and blue to signify the flames. A rush of adrenaline came over me as I walked towards her, spinning the sword in my hand.

Annabeth looked quite intimidated but shook it off and charged at me with hard swings of her sword. I blocked them. I spun a kick, perfectly hitting her sword off her hand as I held hold of it only to have the sword's steel liquefy.

A circle of flames surrounded us. There was no where to go. I smirked at her and crossed my arms against my chest. "You win." She muttered, defeated. I made the flames disappear as the sword turned back into its original form.

It was only time that the rest of the campers arrived at the site. I grabbed the flag as my teammates cheered and clapped. They all ran as Grover took the flag and held it high. "That was great, Denise!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Forget that! Talk about Fire Princess." Grover said. I shot him questioning looks as I slowly shook my head.

I never knew I was capable of those things. But then again, I didn't really know that I was an offspring of a goddess. I'm still not completely okay with all this just coming to me. You can't really blame me, this just kind of sprung on me. I haven't completely forgiven my mother.

Whoever she is. I hope I'd have the chance to meet her. But who am I kidding, really. She's a goddess, she has better things to do than deal with some teenager's feelings.

After Capture the Flag we had another Bonfire. These things get regular. We all sat and started talking about the recent game. Annabeth and Thalia were arguing on who deserved to win, which is actually quite amusing.

"It was a fair fight, Annabeth." Thalia defended.

Annabeth shook her head and shrugged. "I just let Denise win." She denied. I laughed and shook my head, arching a brow at her.

"I won fair and square." I replied. Annabeth hugged her legs close to her chest and fake pouted.

"Fine." She scoffed.

Percy laughed and looked at me. Our eyes met. _I never really noticed how beautiful his eyes looked. What am I saying? We're just friends._

"You did a great job today. But, I was definitely going easy on you." He smirked. I arched a brow at him and elbowed him on his arm. He groaned and cradled his arm.

"Keep Dreaming, Jackson." I laughed.

"Gladly, Ms. Diametrie." He replied.

 _ **And that my friends is the end of another chapter! I tried my best to lengthen the chapter a bit more so yeah. First I'd just like to thank the people who followed, and faved my story. Also the reviews! I'd just like to clarify that this story takes place after the Blood of Olympus.**_

 _ **If I haven't cleared it out enough, no. Percy and Annabeth are NOT together, they are just friends. As of now at least ;), hmm or not? Hahaha! I can't really reveal anything yet. The serious stuff comes later on in the next couple of chapters.**_

 _ **This whole thing is basically some type of elongated prologue. The real story starts later on, yet we still have a lot to write- oops I mean I still have a lot to write.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **See you next time~**_

 _ **~Lianne ;)**_


End file.
